moviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword in the Stone (The Jungle Book Style)
The Sword in the Stone (The Jungle Book Style) is a spoof of The Sword in the Stone (1963). Cast: *Arthur "Wart" Pendragon - Mowgli (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967)) *Merlin - Bagheera (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967)) *Mad Madam Mim - Queen of Hearts (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Sir Ector - Shere Khan (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967)) *Sir Kay - Baloo (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967)) *Sir Ector's Scullery Maid - Cruella De Vil (from: 101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Archimedes the Owl - Khalil (from: VeggieTales (1993)) *Mad Madam Mim (ugly-faced) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (pretty) - Snow White (from: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)) *Arthur "Wart" Pendragon (bird) as Himself *Mad Madam Mim (cat) as Herself *Merlin (turtle) as Himself *Merlin (rabbit) - Roo (from: Winnie the Pooh (1962)) *Merlin (caterpillar) as Himself *Merlin (walrus) as Himself *Merlin (mouse) - Bernard (from: The Rescuers (1977)) *Merlin (crab) - SpongeBob SquarePants (from: SpongeBob SquarePants (1997/1999)) *Merlin (goat) as Himself *Mad Madam Mim (crocodile) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (fox) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (chicken) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (elephant) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (tiger) as Himself *Mad Madam Mim (snake) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (rhinoceros) as Herself *Mad Madam Mim (dragon) as Herself *Sir Pellinore - Kaa (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967)) *Sir Bart (a.k.a. Black Bart the Knight) - Colonel Hathi (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967)) *Jousters - Knight Chip (played by Chip) (from: Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Dragon Around (1954)) *Jousters' Horses - Horse Dale (played by Dale) (from: Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Dragon Around (1954)) *Hungry Wolf as Himself *Ector's Dogs - Chip and Dale (1951-onwards) (from: Mickey Mouse (1928)): **Tiger (dog) - Chip (from: Mickey Mouse (1928)) **Talbot - Dale (from: Mickey Mouse (1928)) Chapters: #Cast Video #"The Sword in the Stone" #The Dark Ages #"Higitus Figitus" #At Shere Khan's Castle #A Medieval Assembly Line #Attack of the Dishes (aka: Fight of the Dishes) #Mowgli's Educations #Mad Madam Queen of Hearts #Bagheera vs. Queen of Hearts (aka: Wizard's Duel) #Mowgli is Made Squire #The Joust (aka: The Tournament) #Hail, King Mowgli! Long Live the King! #The End #Bonus Short: Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Dragon Around (1954) #Credits Credits: Movie Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Clips Used from Movies and TV Shows: *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1963/1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Out of Scale (1951) *Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Donald Applecore (1952) *This is Your Life, Donald Duck (1960) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *House of Mouse (2001-2004) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *The Rescuers Down Under (1991) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry (1998) *VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky (2000) *VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001/0) *VeggieTales: The Ballad of Little Joe *House of Mouse (2001-2002) *Mickey Mouse (2013-2015) *Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Dragon Around (1954) Bonus Short Used: *Donald Duck and Chip and Dale: Dragon Around (1954) Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Spoofs